The Girl Who Counts
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: This is post-reichenbach falls when Sherlock is pretending to be dead. I thought it would be nice to write a story where Molly is the most important character :  I haven't really decided where this is going yet but oh well..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Molly stood against the wall of the morgue, her heart still racing. She had already seen Sherlock and sent her emotions into overtime. Keeping his secret was becoming very tiring and she didn't know how many more times she could look at John's dejected face and keep silent. With Moriarty gone Molly really didn't understand why Sherlock was still keeping up the pretense of his demise. Yes, the public thought he was a fake and even Lestrade had turned his back on him but surely he could sort all that out, being the genius he is. Nevertheless, Molly had promised to keep his secret and with how Sherlock had asked her it wouldn't been physically possible for to go against that. Her mind wandered back to that day when everything changed…

_Molly was ready to leave the morgue and indulge in a relaxing bubble bath when his deep voice sounded from the silence. _

"_You were wrong you know." _

_She instantly spun to look at the pained face those words had come from. _

"_You do count, you've always counted and I've always trusted you, but you were right" _

_He turned to her and she could the sadness around him and knew something was really wrong. "I'm not ok" _

"_Tell me what's wrong" She said, wanting to do anything she could to help him_

"_Molly, I think I'm going to die." He said this as he turned fully and stepped toward her. These words made her sick to her stomach but instead of voicing her concern she decided to simply offer him her help._

"_What do you need?" She would have done anything for him and he knew that._

"_If I wasn't every thing you think I am, everything I think I am, you would you still want to help me?" He stepped closer to her, increasing Molly's heart rate and causing her pupils to dilate. With barely any pause she asked _

"_What do you need?"_

_He moved closer still and looked deeply into her eyes and said clearly _

"_You."_

_Molly caught her breath and waited for him to elaborate_

"_I need to disappear for a while, I can tell you more later but for now I need to know you'll help me."_

_Molly looked up into his piercing blue eyes and simply said _

"_Always."_

Ever since then Molly had been putting her entire life on hold for Sherlock. She had essentially become his replacement for John by picking up groceries and catering to his every need. She didn't know how much longer this could go on before someone discovered the truth or she collapsed from exhaustion. Being the only one who knew the truth about Sherlock had it's serious disadvantages, although she secretly liked the fact that he depended on her and that he felt close enough to her to seek her help in the first place. As if her thoughts for Sherlock had drawn him in, John walked into the room. Molly jumped slightly and put on a half smile.

"Hey Molly, I was sitting at home alone and I figured you might want to grab some lunch."

He paused slightly before saying alone and Molly once again saw just how hard this was for him. She walked over to him and replied

"That sounds lovely John, I'll just get my coat."

She walked over to the closet and took that moment to collect her thoughts and mentally prepare herself. She met John at the door and they walked to a cafe nearby that they had visited before. John made small talk and avoided anything even close to the subject of Sherlock until he started talking about his shrink.

"She made me relive it all today. From when we first met till…"

He trailed off but Molly knew exactly what he was referring to. She looked down and reached out for John's hand and rested hers on top of his, offering him any comfort she could.

"I didn't think about it before but I realised today just how hard this must be on you. You knew him for longer than I did and cared for him deeply…"

He locked his hand with hers and squeezed it.

"I love him"

Molly blurted out without thinking before she corrected herself

"Loved..I mean loved. Sometimes I forget, you know? I can still hear him deducting every detail of my life in my head…"

"Yes, I do too, its like he's still here…"

Molly couldn't help to think _He's closer than you think_ but her demeanor didn't falter as John looked back up at her. After then the conversation drifted back off into various pointless topics until finally John walked her back to the morgue and said his goodbyes. Molly bit her lip as he walked away, her guilt overcoming her as she returned to the wall she was previously leaning on and collapsed against it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Molly arrived back at her apartment to find Sherlock staring at John's blog. As soon as she set foot in the apartment his eyes darted up to her.

"It is 5:30, you are usually back by 5. Where have you been?"

His bright blue eyes stared into her and she could tell he was trying to figure out the reason for himself. She walked towards the kitchen and placed her groceries on the counter.

"I had some extra work to do."

She replied simply while she turned around leaning on the counter.

"Really? Have you got a case?"

His eyes twinkled with the prospect of a case, he had been dying to do something since he got here and had become more irritated each day. His eyes stopped inspecting her as his other senses caught up with them and his smile faded.

"You saw John today."

Instead of asking how he knew she just nodded. She could tell that Sherlock wanted to ask about him but he stayed silent. She dropped her bag on the table as made her way to the bathroom as she shouted out

"There are groceries on the counter, you cook tonight."

Sherlock looked from her to the groceries with a bemused expression and then looked back at his computer. Molly sighed as she turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower, letting the water run all over her face. It was amazing how someone as smart as Sherlock could be so clueless. When she finally stepped out and put on a towel she could smell dinner cooking. She slipped on sweatpants and an old university jumper and walked out into the kitchen. She saw Sherlock placing two plates filled with pasta onto the table. Her eyes widened as she sat down at her place and looked at the meal.

"You can cook?"

She asked.

"What made you think I couldn't? Its simple enough. You just add ingredients."

He said this while pouring them both a glass of wine. Molly couldn't help to think how much this looked like a date and her heart started to beat frantically again. Sherlock ate nonchalantly and then looked up at her.

"Molly. You're giving me that look again."

Molly shook herself and ate quickly, eager to go to sleep. There was a strange taste to the food that she couldn't quite identify but she ate anyway. When Sherlock had finished Molly yanked the plate away from him and placed it with hers in the dishwasher.

"Feel free to stay up as late as you like but remember I have work tomorrow so please try and keep it down."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as she told him this every night.

"Oh please Molly, I won't be disturbing you."

He wandered back to the computer and continued staring at it. Molly made her way to her bed and fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Molly woke that morning to the sound of furious typing. She rubbed her eyes and padded out to the kitchen to she Sherlock making an entry for his website.

'Sherlock! What are you doing? You can't update that!"

"I am not an imbecile, Molly. I am merely writing one which I will save to my drafts. I will have to tell everyone that I am not dead eventually and when I do I will be very behind so I am making entries now to add then. Plus it gives me something to do now that you got rid of my gun."

Molly bit her lip as he glared at her. She was hoping her wouldn't noticed even though she knew that was pointless.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

He asked as if he had been reading her thoughts.

"No, not really. I just didn't want you to start shooting the wall out of boredom. People would suspect something."

"John told you."

His scowl told her that she shouldn't have mentioned that. He didn't phrase it as a question so she didn't answer. She was about to go and get dressed when a thought crossed her mind.

"Sherlock...what exactly do you do here when I'm at work?"

"I go out."

Her mind reeled at how simply he said it. Before she could frown at him he added

"I go in disguise Molly."

She could tell Sherlock was getting restless just sitting around doing nothing but she couldn't think of anything that he could do without blowing his cover.

"Ok, as long as you're careful."

Sherlock just looked at her

"I'm going to go to work now. See you tonight."

She smiled and he just flopped onto the couch.

Molly arrived at work to find Lestrade waiting for her.

"Hello Greg, what's up?"

"Oh you know, another day, another crime to solve. There's a girl for you to autopsy."

Lestrade took a long sip from his coffee and walked into the mortuary with Molly. She inspected the girl while Lestrade hung back, leaning on the wall.

"She's only a teenager…"

Seeing deaths of people so young had always got to Molly. It was such a tragedy that they were taken from the world before they even got to live in it.

"That's why I brought her to you straight away. We have to get the scum that did this. Anyway, I have some leads to follow up, call me with any news?"

Molly nodded and Lestrade left in a hurry, eager to bring the murderer to justice. Molly was left to start her autopsy. She was about to pull down the sheet when she started to hear a strange wheezing noise. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. A blue telephone box had materialized where Lestrade had been standing just a few seconds ago. Before she had time to process anything her mind went black and her head hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Molly's eyes flickered as the room around her started to reappear. A tall man stood over her and looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, um, hello. Sorry to startle you."

Molly sat up slowly as her eyes started to focus on the man in front of her.

"No, that's fine."

The man who stood over her was dressed in a brown tweed jacket with suspenders and a bright red bow tie. There was something about him Molly couldn't place, when she looked into his eyes she saw wisdom and loss but he barely looked over 30. She stood up and continued to stare at the unusual man.

"Where did you come from?"

She asked, remembering that she had seen an old time police box appear out of no where.

"That is a very long story, shouldn't be here long, just had to make a pit stop. The old girl is having a bit of trouble."

Molly just looked at him, not understanding a word he just said.

"But...how did you get here? That thing just appeared, is it yours?"

"Yeah, she is. But she's having a bit of engine trouble. Don't know why she pulled me here to a…"

He looked around the room.

"What exactly is this place?"

"It's a morgue, you know, where they take people to perform autopsies."

He just looked at her. She could tell he was about to ask what an autopsy was.

"An autopsy is where I find out how someone died. I usually deal with people who died in unusual circumstances."

She indicated to the teen on her slab

"She is the most recent victim."

The man spun around to look at the demure blonde. He walked over to her and started looking over her. He paused at her neck and moved in close to examine it more closely. Molly walked over beside him and saw what had caught his attention. There were two small puncture marks on the girl's neck. Molly looked up at the man who had his brow furrowed in thought.

"They look like-"

"Yes yes, they look like vampire bites but I assure you vampires don't exist, well, not in the way people think they do."

Molly just looked at him completely confused. The strange man continued to examine the puncture marks until he shot up.

"Just as I thought, THE VIRAMAX! It's been a long time since there's been action from those guys, about 200 years."

"Excuse me...well I don't even know what to call you, but what exactly are you talking about?"

"The Doctor, call me the doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

Molly asked, most doctors didn't introduce themselves as simply "the doctor" but then again, Molly gathered that this doctor wasn't like others.

"Just the Doctor. Now I have to get back to the TARDIS to sort this mess out, that's if she's willing to fly for me."

The Doctor started to walk back to the blue police box, stroking the side.

"Look here, Doctor, can you please tell me exactly what is going on?"

Molly tried to sound forceful but it didn't work as she had hoped. Luckily the doctor answered her, speaking fast.

"Well I came here in a TARDIS, that stands for time and relative dimension in space, which is basically a time machine, that girl over there has been killed by a vampire-like alien called a Viramax who sucked out, not her blood, but all her happy memories until it finally killed her, I am a 900 year old alien called a time lord who travels through time a space, usually with a companion. Now! Let's see if she will work."

He walked inside the TARDIS, leaving Molly outside looking shocked. Instead of answering her questions he has just made her want to ask more. She walked over to the door of this "TARDIS" and looked inside, not believing her own eyes. She stepped inside to inspect it more carefully and the door slammed shut behind her, knocking her off her feet. The ground below her started to shake and she looked up at the doctor who looked just as confused as she did.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer to make up for it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time to update, exams are a bitch and year 12 sucks :)**

Chapter 4:

Molly looked at the doctor with a bemused expression as he started fiddling with all these strange looking levers. She climbed up onto the platform and watched him running around the circular console, flipping switches as he went. "Why did this box start shaking, doctor?" Molly asked. The doctor's head snapped up as he realised that Molly was still there "Well. I don't know exactly, we have been pulled back to last year on top of some building called St Bart's Hospital. I'm still figuring out how."

"What do you mean? We haven't moved though…" Molly furrowed her brow as she tried to understand this strange man in a bow tie. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, her eyes widening as she stepped outside and saw that they had, in fact, moved to the rooftop. "But how is that possible?" She turned back to the doctor who had stopped circling and was leaning on the rails of the platform "Alien, time machine, didn't you hear me?" Molly shook her head and stepped outside and gaped. There, in front of her was Moriarty and Sherlock, engaged in an intense discussion. Neither of the two men saw her but Molly could hear them. The man who haunted her nightmares said "Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels."

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them." Molly saw Sherlock looking darker than she had ever seem him before. His expression was so cold, it sent a chill through her. She quietly tip toed back to the blue box and shut the door behind her. "What's going on? What's out there?" the doctor asked her, stepping off the platform and towards the door. Molly blocked him from the door "You can't go out there." The doctor looked puzzled

"Why not? The whole point of having the TARDIS is to see new things."

Molly sighed as she realised she would have to explain the whole story to this strange man. "Ok, this is very complicated so you're probably going to want to sit down." The doctor sat down looking confused and looked up at Molly. Molly walked over and sat beside and began to explain Sherlock and Moriarty from the very beginning…

"Wow. That's intense, even for me. So what exactly is out there?"

"They both are. Moriarty is about to commit suicide and then Sherlock will call John and fake his death, in fact, I'm supposed to be downstairs to help him!" Molly shot up and started to run to the door but then stopped. "What kind of time travel is this exactly? Am I still down there to help, is there past me there?" The doctor nodded

"Yeah, the you from a year ago should be down there so don't worry. Just make sure not to run into her." The doctor also stood up and Molly could see him still trying to figure something out. Molly opened the door of the TARDIS again and stepped onto the roof and screamed. The doctor quickly rushed out and saw what she had screamed at. A massive, grey creature was standing over who he assumed to be Sherlock and biting onto his neck. The doctor rushed over to the creature, pointing an instrument with a light at the end at him. The creature then pulled away from Sherlock and pulled itself up to its full height. It towered over the doctor and Molly wondered if anyone on the street could see the monster. The doctor, his gaze determined, and then began to speak to the creature.


End file.
